A Favor For A Friend
by Jess-The-Vampire
Summary: (Tomco) Tom and Marco are having a game night at Marco's house, when Marco asks Tom a very unusual question.
1. Chapter 1

"What's it like to kiss a guy?"

Tom almost spat out his drink, completely thrown off by Marco's sudden question.

"You-uh...we uh...what?", he stuttered, he and Marco were playing video games in Marco's living room, and Tom's sudden thoughts caused him to lose focus and his character was killed before he could even finish his sentence.

He grumbled at himself for losing focus.

Marco, on the other hand, continued to speak, eyes still focused on the game in front of him.

"Well...you know, like.. _ **kissing**_ another guy?", he was making it sound so awkward, and after playing games and shouting at the screen for hours this felt out of nowhere.

"W-why do you want to know?", tom asked, two eyes focused on the game, but the third staring at his friend in wonder.

Marco bit his lip, "I don't know...It's just..It just kinda popped into my mind and...I'm really not sure..."

He sounded embarrassed for even asking such a odd question to his friend, but Tom quickly responded and paused the game.

"It's not really weird to ask...it's perfectly fine!", he reassured, "I mean...it's kind of a valid question, it's probably just like kissing girls...". Tom wasn't entirely sure how to answer Marco's question, so he babbled whatever came to mind.

Tom probably would've been much calmer and less awkward about it if there wasn't for a small factor...

His crush on Marco.

Marco didn't know, of course, but anytime Marco talked about dating and couples and romance Tom would instantly become stiff, and his body would grow warmer.

This wasn't helping, as his mind was now trailing to the idea of them kissing and therefore making Tom's face blush and making it impossible for him to focus on the words he was saying.

Marco didn't seem to care though, and felt the back of his neck.

"Yeah, probably...sorry for the weird question, I guess just because my dating life with girls has come out weird...maybe i just kinda wondered...", he trailed off, trying to focus on the chip bowl next to him instead.

"What it would be like to be with a guy?", tom finished for him.

Marco didn't answer, instead he shoved some food into his mouth and tried not to look at Tom, he should've stayed quiet about this.

"Marco...it's not a weird thing to think about.." Tom stated, "Just because you've been chasing girls your whole life doesn't mean you can't think about being with guys or something! I mean... _ **anybody**_ would love you..!"

Then Tom stiffened at his own words, feelings warmth rush to his cheeks.

Marco, thankfully, wasn't looking at him, he was staring at the floor, lost in thought.

"You really think so tom?", he said softly, "I mean...it's just...i spent a long time chasing after Jackie, and sometimes i wonder what could've happened if i didn't and found someone else...I mean, girls at my school usually laugh at me..."

He looked as if he was about to cry a little, and after Tom took note of this, he put an arm around his friend and pulled him next to him. Marco leaned his head on Tom's shoulder, this had been a bad idea...a REALLY bad idea.

"Before Star...I didn't really have anyone...didn't really have a shot with anyone..", He muttered, "I was just...nobody..."

Tom's mind was darting about what he should do next, what he should say next, he didn't really like seeing Marco cry, despite how much they liked to mess with each other. He needed to say something and fast.

"Y'know...Star was my first and only girlfriend, heck, she was kinda my only friend too...", Tom started, Marco looked up at him, the demon rarely talked much about him and Star's past, Marco wondered if Tom was just trying to forget about it these days.

"I mean...i couldn't make friends, get a date..." Tom said, "I was the angry demon prince who everyone feared and despised...I-I was just a screw-up, and...I just wasn't good enough for anyone...I wasn't worth it.."

Marco's tears had stopped, but now he noticed Tom's change in tone was starting to become very dismal.

"After Star left me...I thought I was unlovable...So I just...tried to become _ **better**_...so I could be acceptable..", He wiped some tears off his eyes, he didn't want to get emotional in front of Marco, but he couldn't stop himself.

"I just wanted to feel like someone out there likes me...even _**I**_ didn't like myself..", He took some breaths and tried to calm down as best he could. He felt Marco detach himself from him and sit down in front of him.

Marco scanned his face before pulling him in for a hug.

"I like you...", He said, "That's one person.."

Tom hugged him back, "Yeah...me too.."

"I guess we're both real losers huh?", Marco mumbled into his shoulder.

"Yeah...but..we're the coolest losers..", Tom chuckled, he enjoyed hugging Marco. As someone who wasn't used to being hugged or shown any affection, even by his own parents, these were moments he lived for.

"You really think anybody out there would date me?", Marco asked, pulling out of their hug and looking at Tom.

"Of course Marco, those girls out there have no clue what they were missing...you're too cool for them..", He grinned, he felt an awful lot better now. "And hey, if you wanted to ask a guy out...I bet you could totally be a great boyfriend to him.."

Tom couldn't help but get lost in thought in that last part, slightly jealous.

Marco hit his shoulder lightly, "You're a jerk Tom, but I know you'll find someone out there too...as long as they can put up with your terrible humor and stink, I think they're a keeper.."

Tom playfully hit him back, and the two had a playful wrestling match on the carpet, knocking over some snack bowls and drinks in their game. They were laughing and lightly attacking each other until tom pinned Marco underneath him.

"I win...", He said with a smirk.

His smirk faded however, after he realized he was holding Marco's hands, and was hovering above him.

Marco was blinking, and blushed, "Yeah...you win alright.."

Tom didn't know what to do next, he wanted to move, but couldn't despite knowing this was a bad idea.

If they had done something like this Pre-crush, Tom knew he would've gotten off Marco and they'd have gone back to teasing each other, and having Tom gloat for a few hours about his strength and power.

But now he was looking into Marco's eyes, post-crush, and he couldn't help but turn red again.

He just couldn't keep himself cool and calm around him anymore, his outer shell just melted away.

A few inches away, and their lips would touch.

Tom wanted this so badly.

But instead he closed his eyes, and got up and off Marco, "We...uh...we made quite a mess...I guess we better go clean it up..before your parents get home from their date". He was still red, and despite wanting to slap himself for not "Going with it", he was thankful Marco didn't seem to care about the fact that they were in that position so long.

He couldn't do it, it would be a mistake.

Marco hadn't moved at all from the spot on the floor, still blushing and not even sure what to do, it wasn't like him to ignore cleaning up a mess.

"M-Marco?"

Then Marco snapped out of it and sat up, "Y-yeah...right.."

"That was fun...this entire night with you...has been alot of fun..", Tom said, as he helped pick up crumbs.

"Yeah...it's been great, you've been great..." Marco said along, coughing, "Thanks...for being supportive about all this, I wanted to talk to Star about it...but she's just...". Tom looked at him knowingly, "Not very good with other's issues? Yeah...".

"Since she's staying at Janna's for the night, i figured we should spend a night together.." Marco shrugged, "I love Star, I-I just don't think she'd understand what I was talking about..."

"No, Marco, it's fine...trust me dude. You can talk to me about anything...", Tom insisted, "If i can trust you not to laugh at me when i say and suggest something dumb, or keep me from blowing up...you can trust me that I won't laugh at stuff like this.."

"Even if we keep teasing each other?", Marco asked, taking out a dust-pan.

"Oh, we'll always tease each other Marco..", Tom assured, smiling, "I just won't tease you about about the things that matter most to you..."

Marco smiled lightly at him, before getting back to work.

Then cleaned up the rest of their mess in silence, before Marco sat down to go back to their game.

Tom sat down next to him, their controllers were now disconnected and he grumbled about it for a few seconds before reconnecting his.

Marco, however, hesitated.

"Marco?", Tom asked, "You ok dude?"

Marco put down his controller and turned to face him.

"Hey...tom? Can I ask you for a favor?", He wasn't looking Tom in the eyes and his red face greatly worried Tom.

"Uh...sure, what's up?"

"Are you ok with- do you mind if-?", He babbled, "I mean, it'd just be as friends...but- if you don't want to it's perfectly fine.."

"Marco?"

"Do you...want to kiss?" Marco spat out.

Tom could feel a little fire start to grow around him, he quickly put it out before looking at him.

"You...want to kiss me?", He said in awe, excitement flooding his veins.

"Well...we wanted to know what it felt like to kiss another guy and well..." Marco trialed off, "It's ok if you think it's weird... I don't want to hurt our friendship if you don't want to or anything-"

"NO no!", tom interrupted, a little too quickly, "That...that's perfectly fine, I-I don't mind..kissing you or anything."

"I mean, you're the guy i'm most comfortable with...", Marco hugged his legs close to his chest, "Y'know, despite everything in the past...If I was going to just... _ **try**_ , i'd rather it'd be with you...since you won't laugh.."

Tom sat closer to Marco, putting his controller down.

"I'm cool with it...", He was trying hard not to sound so eager, his heartbeat going faster then normal.

Marco looked at him, "Well...I suppose if you don't mind..just...don't laugh, i'm an awful kisser.."

"Well, It's not like I've had many myself..i'm sure i'm worse.", tom added, smiling.

"No one is worse then me!", Marco jerked.

"Nah it's me!"

"It's me!"

ME!"

Each time they argued, their faces got closer and closer together.

They leaned in, closing eyes.

"ACK!", Marco jolted back, holding his nose.

Tom held his too, they bumped noses.

Oops

Tom laughed a bit, "You uh...wanna try that again?"

Marco shared a small smile, before awkwardly leaning towards him again.

Tom reached an hand up and touched Marco's cheek, holding it softly before pressing their lips together.

Tom's mind was fuzzy, he couldn't think straight, not when Marco and him were kissing each other softly.

He knew they were only doing it just to do it, and not because Marco felt anything but this didn't change the fact that their lips were touching.

He just wanted to savor this moment forever, he wanted to hold onto Marco and never let him go, he tried to deepen the kiss, before realizing it was only meant to last so long.

Marco, however, didn't really seem to mind at all, he wasn't pulling away nor did he mind Tom deepening the kiss. In fact, he got even closer to Tom, making Tom question why Marco really asked to kiss him.

However, before Tom went any further, Marco pulled away, as if he just realized how far they went for what was only meant to be a small kiss. Marco looked at Tom, wide-eyed, blushing like mad, like he couldn't believe what just happened.

Tom tried to avoid eye-contact with the brunette, feeling embarrassed for even attempting to go further with Marco.

Marco, his best friend.

"So...how was that?", Tom said, making a fake-smile, trying to make the tension less awkward.

"That...was...fun..", Marco mumbled, trying to hide his obvious blushing, "I can't believe we-...wow.."

"Too much?", Tom remarked, trying to laugh it off. Then he made a face, " If not we could totally try it again.."

Marco playfully hit him, "Oh, shut it..."

"That was...that was cool..", Tom said, still at a loss for words, "Yeah.."

Marco picked up his controller, "We can...we can go back to our game...if you want to?"

"Yeah, that sounds fun...", Tom replied, picking up his own, "Oh...and uh..marco?"

The human looked at him, as if expecting him to say something rude or to mock him for their kiss.

"Yeah?"

"Just...for the record, I think you kiss pretty well...for a human...y'know..", He admitted, red-faced still over kissing his crush.

Marco suck out his tongue at him, "Just don't tell Star or Janna, if they knew they'd never let it go..."

"Pft...yeah, They'd probably think we were dating or something..." Tom said, trying to laugh it off, despite the fact that dating Marco was far from unpleasant to him.

"Yeah, weird..." Marco said, trailing off and starting their game back up again.

They played in silence for a bit, before Marco spoke up up.

"Hey Tom?"

"Yeah?" Tom said, third eye trailing to look at him.

Thanks...for everything..", Marco wasn't looking at him, trying to hide the redness showing in his cheeks.

Tom took note of it, but chose not to address it.

Not yet.

"Hey...it's no problem..", He said softly.

 _ **Anything for a friend...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Tom paced around in his bedroom, holding his rabbit in his arms gently and aggressively petting him.

"Man, I screwed up...I REALLY screwed up...", He muttered to himself, Marshmallow wiggled in his arms, trying to get free.

Tom stopped pacing and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry buddy...I'm just...it's Marco...".

Tom sat down on the floor, petting his rabbit much more gently now and sighing, it was only a week ago when Marco and him had a game night at Marco's home. It seemed tame enough, until _**IT**_ happened...

They kissed, they kissed and Marco __ _ **liked**_ it.

Tom knew he shouldn't be acting like this, what was there to be upset about? He and Marco had a good time, they had a nice talk, Marco asked Tom for a kiss, and Tom got to kiss his secret crush...Why did he feel so sick?

Maybe it was because nothing was the same anymore since it happened.

He and Marco hung out regularly, they were friends, but ever since that night...their hang outs together just seemed so iffy and awkward. Marco would blush whenever Tom got too close to him, they had a hard time talking to each other like they used to, and when they did talk...they talked about what _**Star**_ was doing!

Great job Tom, you couldn't have said no when Marco asked could you? You had to give in to your desires and ruin your friendship in it's entirety. You had one friend Tom, a good one and now you can't even look at each other straight.

He held Marshmallow close, "I least I still have you I guess...if everything fails..."

Then he felt sicker.

No, that wouldn't make him feel better.

Marco made him feel better, he always did, he needed him in his life too much.

Why did Marco want to kiss him so badly anyway? He wasn't appealing, he was a complete loser whose hurt him in the past. Just because Marco trusted him so much and told him all these personal and private things didn't mean Tom was worthy of being kissed.

Tom wasn't worth anything, Marco could've asked any other guy to do it.

Why Him?

He fell back onto the floor, which was a mistake because he sat back up immediately feeling the back of his injured head. Sometimes, he really hated living down here. Holding his rabbit, he sat down on the foot of his bed, usually when he was bored he'd call to see Marco, but that wasn't an option right now.

"Everything would've been so much easier if i didn't like him..." He mumbled, "Everything would be normal, and i wouldn't feel so stupid...". He laid down on his back, enjoying the soft bed surface so much more then the cavern floor, he placed his rabbit on his chest and looked at him.

"Marco said we didn't have to, that he's understand if i said no...and i still said yes anyways...and now Marco probably hates me, and we'll never be friends again and UGH!", He clutched the sheets and growled, "I just wish I could stop being so STUPID!"

Marshmallow, slightly scared, jumped off his master and hid under the bed, Tom cupped his face and calmed down.

"I'm sorry...I just wish i could shut off my emotions sometimes..."

He stared up at the ceiling, trying to think about anything other then Marco when he heard his mirror ringing, he was getting a call.

He got up off his bed to check who was calling, straightening out his clothes and hair, he paused when he saw the name.

 _ **Star**_

Why would Star call him? Did something happen to Marco? Did Star need some advice on magic?

He pressed the button and picked it up, only to be surprised by the sight of messy brown hair and a familiar red hoodie.

"M-Marco?", Tom said, clearly surprised.

"Hey..", Marco put on a friendly smile, "Sorry if this is a bad time or something...I needed to borrow Star's mirror to call you.."

"Oh no no no..." Tom said quickly, waving his arms in front of him, "This is fine, I don't mind at all, I wasn't really doing anything important or special anyway...". He put on his best smile, trying not to worry his friend.

"Oh, well, I think we need to talk...", Marco said, he held out his dimensional scissors, "Do you mind if I come over?"

Tom did his best to not look so red and flustered, he put on his coolest act and tried not to look at Marco.

"Sure, you can come over...that's cool..", He said, shrugging, "I mean my room is kinda a mess and stuff but I don't mind company..."

Marco grinned, "Thanks...I'll be right there..."

The call ended, and Tom saw a portal rip up in the center of the room, Marco emerging from it.

"Hey!", Marco actually seemed really happy to see him again, despite the fact that it was clear he was here to talk about something serious. Marco went in for a hug, and although Tom willingly hugged him back, it wasn't as tight and seemed a bit uncomfortable.

When they pulled apart, Tom felt the back of his head, "So...what's up?"

Marco made himself comfortable and sat on the edge of the demon's bed, To taking a seat next to him and trying to avoid eye contact. He felt like he'd be scolded, just like with his dad, except with his dad it could result in bruises.

"Tom..are we...are we still friends?", Marco asked, smile faded.

Tom looked at him as if he asked something utterly ridiculous, "What..?". He tensed up, unsure exactly how to answer Marco's question considering he'd been wondering the exact same thing that day.

"It's just...ever since we.." He paused, "We've just been **** ** _different_**...and i'm just worried that maybe..you don't want to hang out with me anymore.."

"What? No!" Tom said quickly, "No Marco, I love hanging out with you, you're my best friend! I wouldn't dump you for the world..". He tried to stop blushing, trying to keep his emotions in check so he didn't do anything he didn't want to.

Marco said nothing, twiddling his thumbs.

"Look Marco it's just.." Tom started, "After we... _ **kissed**_...I just..I-I don't know how to feel..."

Just mentioning the word made the room more tense

Marco sighed, "I-I really shouldn't have asked you for it, I-I don't know why...I just...you were next to me, you always have my back...I guess I just got too caught in the moment...". He then buried his face in his hands, "I-I didn't mean to make things so weird between us...make you uncomfortable around me.."

Tom paused and took Marco's hands, he forced Marco to look at him.

"What?! No!? I could never feel bad around you Marco...", Tom grinned softly, "Well, not since we became friends at least...". The demon paused and closed his eyes, "Don't feel bad Marco, you shouldn't be ashamed of this...we both wanted to know...and..we both went for it.."

"Yeah but now everything is so weird and confusing and-" Marco started to argue.

"So what?" He interrupted, "Marco, you're my friend no matter what, friends have struggles and go through weird junk all the time...I'm not just gonna stop being your friend because of something like this!"

Marco stared off to the side for a bit, avoiding eye contact.

"Why did you want to kiss me?" Tom suddenly asked, "I mean..I know we're friends and all but...why me?"

Marco turned red, "Well, i really don't know...I just kinda..did."

Tom took note of this.

"Did you actually like it? I mean...the kiss and all? I mean...like seriously... ** _enjoy_** it?", Tom asked, no longer holding the human's hands and looking at the floor.

"Well...yeah.." Marco responded awkwardly after a short pause, "It...was nice.."

"You really thought so?"

"Yeah.."

They sat in silence for a little bit, unsure what to say next, then Tom glanced at Marco and smiled.

"Is it weird that I kinda want us to kiss again?", He asked, it was a risky move, but at this point nothing could make the situation worse. "I mean, I know we did it just for fun but...I've just..I've never felt like that in a long time..."

Tom had no idea Marco could get even redder then he already was, his eyes were wide open and Tom couldn't tell if it was because he was shocked Tom asked such a thing, or that Tom even _**wanted**_ to kiss again at all after their recent actions towards each other.

"You want to kiss again?" He repeated, trying to ignore his rapid heartbeat.

"C-can I?", Tom placed a hand on Marco's waist, he was trying to be romantic despite that never being his strong suit. Marco didn't remove his hand though, so maybe it was working? "I know it's weird..but I-I just want to and it's hard to explain..."

Marco was clearly debating whether to say "Yes" or "No" to that question as he stared at Tom, and Tom was getting increasingly more embarrassed the longer the silence went.

Then before he could remove his hand and apologize, Marco put his own hand atop his.

"Yeah...go ahead.."

"Really?"

"Yeah...I-I don't mind honestly.."

Marco wasn't sure why he was allowing this, but part of him felt like he wanted this kiss just as much as Tom.

Slowly and awkwardly, Tom leaned into another kiss, it didn't last very long...but for him he wished it could've lasted for an eternity. He's met people, had great moments and experiences with people...

But he's never felt this way since...

Star.

When they pulled apart, they looked at each other in awe.

Then Tom laughed.

Marco snapped back into reality after being so dazed from their kiss, and then he chuckled along with him.

He finally got the message, after so many encounters of his friend being odd about romance and acting strange around him...it made sense now.

"Y'know...If someone told me long ago, that I'd kiss my best friend's ex...I would've said they were crazy.." He said, then he held up their hands and intertwined their fingers, "But if they also told me that they'd also be in total love with me...I would've sent them to an asylum..."

Tom sighed, "I should've told you a long time ago...I just..."

"Didn't want to risk hurting our friendship? Welcome to the club..."

"So...you're not weirded out by __ _ **this?**_ " Tom nodded towards their linked hands.

Then Marco squeezed his hand in response, "If you think i'd be weirded out by _**this**_ of all things you don't know me as well as you think you do Tom...", He smirked at the demon and kissed his cheek.

"Maybe not.." Tom said, freezing up at being kissed by a rather delighted human, "But I'd certainly _**like**_ to get to know you even more then I already have..."

"You asking me out?"

"Maybe.." , Tom said, embarrassed.

Marco laughed again, "I-I'm so sorry...I came here to talk because I was so worried...and I never expected w-we'd..", He smiled at Tom, "I'm sorry i'm being so stupid, I-I just can't believe how blind I've been for so long..."

He put his palm on his forehead, still laughing, until he felt Tom hug him gently.

"This has been a weird few weeks hasn't it?", The demon muttered.

"I've had weirder..." Marco hugging him back, "I'm glad I came over to see you...It's nice seeing you happy again..."

"Same..." Tom said, "I actually kinda feel better...kinda having it all out there..."

Tom pulled him closer, " If you don't want to date it's cool and stuff...I just..I just kinda wanna say..I just really like you. I know it's kinda stupid, and I know it's weird considering our relationship and it's history, I-I just...I-I just..like you, you make me feel...different."

Marco smiled gently, although Tom couldn't see it.

"I sound stupid..." Tom said, "I'm sorry...I'm not very good at talking to people about stuff like this..Star used to think I was being silly..."

"No Tom, it's...it's really sweet...", Marco pulled off him and looked him in the eyes, "And besides...i'm no better at talking about this stuff either..it took years for me to ask Jackie out...remember?"

Just then a small bunny leaped up from the floor onto the bed, Tom jumped back a bit, and Marco laughed in response and picked him up. He petted Marshmallow on his head softly, "Crushes aren't easy things to handle Tom...trust me, I know, it'll be scary and you'll constantly be worried about screwing things up...but new experiences can help us grow up.."

He took Tom's hand and placed it on top of Marshmallow's head.

"S-Star's gonna visit her parents for the weekend as they meet up with another kingdom, and i'm not allowed to go on this one considering the last time i was almost eaten.." Marco started, putting his hand on top of Tom's, "But...if you want, you could come over and we...we can..talk more, about all of this... _ **learn**_ together."

"You'd want that?" Tom said.

"Yeah, just because I know doesn't mean I don't want to spend time with you...", He trailed off, "How about we try it and...just see where it goes? If you're ok with that?"

Tom grinned, "Sure dating a demon isn't too dangerous for the safe kid? I could always go easy on you Marco...I know I can be too much for you to handle sometimes...", He winked playfully and Marco shoved him.

"Tom, you're about as dangerous as a kitten...you cry literally every time you see a sad animal on TV..." He laughed.

Tom made a face and playfully attacked Marco, causing Marshmallow to once again run off and hide under the bed.

"YOU CRY AT THEM TOO!" He laughed.

After Tom pinned Marco down, smiling, he softly allowed him to sit up and kissed his forehead.

He looked at Marco in delight, his best friend, his crush, his potential boyfriend...

"Well...until our date...you mind helping me on this new journey of getting my rabbit out from under my bed? I dunno...that might help us grow one way or another.." Tom stood up and held out his hand to Marco, who took it gladly and gave him a challenging smile.

"Only if you're here with me..."


End file.
